Autumn Stone
by Amy.L.Britten
Summary: Autumn Stone's parents were killed none other than Serpine himself. But rather than killing her he forces her mind to be under his control and for years it was... Until Skulduggery Pleasant comes along. Will she fight for freedom or will she fight on the wrong side? The Faceless Ones may be returning but who will stop it before the world is ashes and humanity is lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Skulduggery Pleasant and Characters belong to Derek Landy. Autumn Stone is my OC and I may throw a few more in which I will let you guys know about! :)**

 **Please don't flame, but if you think I could improve then please review or do so if you like it too! I've changed the story line a little! Heads up!**

 **Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Cora walked across the small muddy path towards the barn, the sky as black as the devil's soul. As her strides widened the world became darker than the thickest velvet, the weight of the clouds straining and buckling as if it could collapse down on her at any moment. Why her father insisted on her going out to check on the horses was crazy, she's nine and if they kick off what is she supposed to do? Hum a lullaby and hope for the best? Her eyes rolled, her foot splashing into a deep muddy puddle as the dirty water seeped into the top of her wellies. "You've got to be_ kidding. _" She let out a groan as thunder grumbled through the valley, a gust of icy wind finding its way through the small gaps in her jacket. "That was... Unpleasant..." Cora shuddered jogging to reach the barn doors quicker, it was too cold to faff around. "Please be okay I want a bath..." Her hand reaching for the handle as lightning crashes down and causing her to turn quickly towards the house – her gaze landing on a large group... no army of she has no idea what, from here they looked strange, the bodies looked normal but their hands and feet seemed out of proportion... weighted almost._

 _"Mum... Dad...?" Cora's hand slips off the handle and she break's into a sprint, purple mist exploding from the windows of her home as she screeches in panic and fear. "No...!" Cora slips in the mud, sliding on her torso like a penguin. What the hell was going on?! Her head raised as the heavens opened and the rain dropped from the Stygian sky, it was so heavy that her clothes were drenched in seconds, her ginger hair clinging to her face and scalp as she get's to her feet. "Stop... Please!" The young girl burst's through small gap in the crowd of these, papery creatures to see a man standing proudly in front of her home of nine years, she could hear the screeches of her mother inside and in aid to help she leaped – using her small shoulder to barge into the stranger, sending him to his flailing._

 _"Stop it!" She screamed, her anger filled gaze looking directly at the man who seemed to cause destruction with a wave of his hand. Before he got to his feet his... things charged forward and he raised his gloved right hand, stopping them in their tracks as laughter escaped his thin lips as he stood. He was tall and he towered over her, his glittering emerald eyes narrowing as he looked her up and down. "She's just a child, she can't cause harm to me." He smiled a cruel smile and took a step towards her._

 _"What have you done to my family..." Cora's eyes filled with tears and she gazed into her crumbling home, the remainder of the purple mist seeping out of the buckling beams and walls._

 _"Oh my dear, sweet child. I freed them, their faith in my gods ceases to exist. I can't have people like them running around and corrupting the minds of other men." He looked down at her, his gloved right hand squeezing her shoulder painfully. "Can I?"_

 _Cora shrugged his hand off and ran past him, rushing to the window and pressing up onto the very tips of her toes. "Mum... Dad..." Her eyes searched frantically and she finally found them, the parts of them she could see were coated with glistening scarlet blood and her heart stopped. "No..." She whispered as tears streamed down her pale cheeks. "NO!" She was about to climb inside before the murderer grabbed her and threw her into the dirt._

 _"Now now, I would be extremely irresponsible if I let a child as young as yourself inside a_ dangerous _place like that." He nodded to his men and they surrounded her, leaving a small space for him to stand._

 _"If you're going to kill me get on with it!" Cora stood on her shaky legs, scowling at this man who invaded her home and brutally murdered her only family. "Who are you anyway... What give's_ you _the right!?"_

 _The tall man watched her with curiosity, the only sound was the thunder echoing in the distance as it passed over them. "My child, I am Nefarian Serpine and when it come's to the right? Well I don't really have one." He grinned and slipped off his black leather glove, revealing a skinless red right hand that glistens with blood and wet muscle. "I think you'll be my next little experiment." His thin lips drew into a vicious smile and all he did was point his finger and she screamed in agony causing her to drop to her knees. The pain spread through her like wildfire and she curled up in a tiny ball, her body shaking and spasming in torment. Cora let her eyes shut and just when she thought it would become too much, it stopped and her eyes fluttered open, the figures around her blurry before suddenly... everything went black._

* * *

Cora was now twenty four years old now and she paced the castle corridors, the castle she had hidden after finding a strong enough sorcerer to cast a cloaking spell. When the sound of her footsteps kept bouncing off the large brick walls she stopped and stood as she waited for notification that the quest had been a success. Serpine had been gone now for some time and she'd been ordered to wait until his return. The horror of last nights nightmare still chilled her core and she pushed it back into the corner of her mind, locking it up again before another few weeks when it slips through the cracks.

"Autumn!" Serpine yelled as he walked toward her, a smug smile on his thin lips as his emerald eyes glistened with excitement. She wasn't sure if he was actually glad to see her or he was just pleased to be home.

"Master," Autumn bowed her head slightly "I guess by the childish look on your face you got what you wanted?" Autumn Stone was her taken name, when Serpine took her... Well abducted her, she was taught to fight, taught magic which was terrifying because if she couldn't do it she would have been killed in an instance. When her magic was too strong for him to control she was experimented on for weeks, months she wasn't even sure anymore and the end result? Her mind was his and only his.

"You are correct. I lost around one hundred hollow men but need's must." He waved his hand passively and Autumn stood there, her eyes empty – her face emotionless. "You could be slightly happier, this little trinket is the first step of bringing our gods back." He watched her as she nodded.

"As you wish Master." Autumn forced a face smile and Serpine rolled his eyes and walked past her.

"Yes that's quite enough."

Autumns face dropped and strode into step beside him, her ginger waved locks bouncing along her shoulders as she blinked at him.

"What do you want?" Serpine growled, "I have things to organize."

"My sources have notified me of an update on Mr Pleasant and Miss Cain."

Serpine stopped, his interest peaking. "And what of them?"

Her head tilted slightly as her golden eyes squinted in fake concern. "You _do_ remember what happened the last time he got close to you?"

Nefarian turned away, resuming his walk. "No."

Autumn blinked again and caught up with him, "No? Well he turned the book of names to dust, ruined your scheme to return the Faceless Ones to the world and..." She paused, licking her lips, "Nearly _killed_ you."

He growled again as she looked at him with her emotionless, cold eyes. "Yes I'm aware Miss Stone."

Autumn nodded and stopped bowing her head. "Of course you do Master, please forgive me." She kept her head low before he grumbled something and walked off, when she could no longer hear his footsteps she straightened and turned on her heal, her phone vibrating in her pocket before she pulled it out and brought it to her ear.

"Yes?" Her voice was toneless and the person on the end of the phone was speaking frantically. "I can't understand what you are saying Graves, speak clearly."

"Skulduggery and that... girl..." He took a deep breath and Autumn stopped walking, standing by a large hole in the castle wall. "He know's what you've taken..."

"Master said he wouldn't take long to figure it out."

"Damn you! I might as well be speaking to a brick wall!" He shouted causing her to move the phone away from her ear an inch or two.

"I wouldn't see how a wall could hold a conversation?" Her eyebrows furrowing in confusion at his comment. Why would someone talk to a wall?

"Stone... Listen, he's coming for you. He's coming for Nefarian." Graves voice was filled with fear and she looked out over the green, gazing at the thick forest before speaking again. "Stop worrying Graves, all your squealing is making my ear hurt." He started shouting and she hung up, flexing her fingers before slipping her phone into jacket pocket. Autumn wasn't that weak little girl anymore, her body was strong and toned – her magic was largely underestimated and this was something she'd been preparing for, for quite some time.

"I'd like to see him try." Autumn stepped out onto the ledge and dropped into the shadows, getting ready for a fight that she knew she would win. Tonight was the night she would meet the famous skeleton detective and tonight would be his and his little partners very last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all to those who have reviewed or read my story so far! I really appreciate it! This chapters a long one, hope you like it! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter two**

As the days wane, the nights close in and the trees don their vibrant hues, a chill creeps into the air. Tonight is was an especially cold one, her breath causing small clouds of white that floated around her before disappearing completely. The brilliant full moon illuminates her surrounds, creating a silver surface off of the puddles created by this morning's rainfall. No more are the trees their virescent hues of spring and summer, but instead are hues of scarlet's and gold. In just a few weeks they will stand naked in the frozen air, bereft of their gaiety. Autumn time used to be her favorite season as a child, she loved running around and diving into the large pile of the dried crisp leaves, it was why the name came to her so easily - though she wasn't quite sure why Stone seemed to also suit, perhaps it was because she feels nothing now, a heart of stone some may say? Her attention returned to the present as she walked to the front of the castle, her hand grazing across the large wooden and cast iron doors before coming to a stop altogether. "They won't be much longer Master." Autumn spoke as she kept her eyes forward, listening for any signs of intrusion... Waiting for the moment she would get to see if this Detective was all people said he'd be.

"He's going to do everything he can to get this artifact, I can't have him ruining my plans again. Not this time." Serpine's voice was cold and firm as he stood a arm's length behind her, he was so close to bringing his gods back he could practically taste it! There was no way he could fall now, not at the last hurdle. "Autumn make sure they're killed, I don't care how the girl dies just make sure the skeleton suffers." Serpine slipped his arms into his dark grey suit jacket, slicking his hair back with his hands. "Do not fail me because if you do..." He paused walking to stand in front of her, even now was still far taller than her and when she lifted her golden gaze from his chest to his eyes she could see the fire burning within them, she knew exactly what he was going to say next – she may not feel emotion but it doesn't mean she cannot understand it. "My sweet child, if you _do_ fail me I will put you through so much agonizing pain that you will beg for me to kill you." His gloved hand gently caressed her cheek and she nodded slowly.

"Of course Master, I won't let you down." Autumn bowed her head and he turned, the gravel crunching beneath his feet as he walked to his car, opening the door before starting the engine and driving off without another word. Her eyes left the dirt trail and scanned her surroundings, watching the hollow men getting themselves into position. She wasn't quite sure how much help they'd be in this fight, yes they have strength but they're made from skin as thin as paper and if torn the putrid gas just escapes and then they are suddenly nothing.

Autumn blew into her hands, rubbing them together vigorously before stuffing them into her pockets before they turned blue. If she were an Elemental she wouldn't have to worry about being cold, all she'd have to do were click her fingers and a flame would spark in her hand and just like that she'd feel the warmth. Apparently she should be grateful, apparently nobody in the world has the kind of power she has, Serpine spent so much time perfecting her abilities that she senses that even he is slightly jealous.

"They're here..." She whispered, her thoughts turning back to the moment in hand... or the moment that will be asserting itself very soon. "I will not fail you..." Her eyes closed, her senses peaking as she listened anything around her until she caught on to something that was out of place, for a few moments there was nothing – that was until a twig was snapped in the forest directly opposite her. "Gotcha." Autumn raised both her hands, her fingers combing her ginger locks off her face and neck before tying it into a high ponytail. " _Finally_..."

Valkyrie landed on the other side of the wall in between Skulduggery and Ghastly, it had been a good few years since they were last after Serpine, she was extremely young then and not only that – she was weak. "Are we at the right place? I can't see a castle..." Her dark brown eyes scanned the tree line and all she could see was a large field, nothing remotely castle like.

"Valkyrie you need to open your mind a little more, I'm surprised you haven't picked up on the fact that not everything is quite as simple as it appears." Skulduggery stepped forward. His gloved fingers hovering over symbols scratched into the bark of a tree. "They've used a cloaking spell, a pretty good one too."

"A cloaking spell? That actually exists?" Valkyrie smiled, things still surprise her even now.

"Yes that's all well and good but that means we don't know what were in for. For all we know there could be a whole army out there." Ghastly grumbled, he didn't even want to do this. The last time he aided in a Nefarian Serpine mission he had to use the earth element and was a statue for years.

"Well we will tread carefully, as soon as we step out of cover of the trees we'll be open to anything." The detective reached into his coat, pulling out his revolver and turning off the safety. All Valkyrie and Ghastly did was nod in agreement to his statement, walking silently toward the point where the forest ends. "Surprising them will be our best chance so follow my lead." Skulduggery stepped silently on the forest floor, as did Ghastly – Valkyrie was doing pretty well at it too until her boot crunched a twig. "Valkyrie..." Skulduggery hissed and Ghastly glared. "We can't surprise them if you keep snapping twigs..."

"We can't surprise them either if you keep _talking._ " She muttered back, his head tilting before he and Ghastly took a cautious step out of the cover of the trees.

Autumn's eyes darted onto the detective and the Hollow men were waiting for her signal, she wanted to have most of the fun before they aided a heavy hand.

"Mr Pleasant, Miss Cain." Her golden gaze landed on the tall broad shouldered man, his face ridged with deep scars. "And you... I don't know you..." She was more captivated with this stranger than the walking talking skeleton. "Well it doesn't matter, you all won't be alive much longer." Autumn started to stride toward them, filled with confidence and power. "Which one of you would like to die first?"

Skulduggery looked at the red head, his head tilting in curiosity. "I'd like to think that you will be the first to die. I've got a hair appointment tomorrow that I can't miss."

Autumn blinked at him before understanding that he must be using sarcasm, her master used that quite often. "Rather cocky for a man made of bones. I'm surprised a man of your age isn't feeling rather _brittle_." Her hand's raised quickly as Skulduggery aimed his revolver at her head, before his thin finger pulled the trigger she sent out a wave of energy streaked with sparkling silver and blue – Ghastly had dived out the way just in time but it crashed into Valkyrie and Skulduggery before they could react, sending them flying back into the forest. Valkyrie's back smacked into a thick tree trunk, the air escaping her as she dropped to the ground.

"Oww... What the hell was _that."_ She growled, looking over at her skeleton partner as he picked his hat off the floor, dusting it off before placing it back on his startling white skull.

"I don't actually know, I've never seen anything like it." Skulduggery started to walk back toward the castle with Valkyrie jumping into step beside him unaware what was currently charging in their direction.

Ghastly was picking himself off the ground when he saw the group of Hollow Men rushing toward his friends, in aid to defend them he swiftly clicked his fingers and threw a ball of fire at the closest one – the orange flames enveloping the creature before it's tumbled to the ground, pieces of his papery skin floating into the cold night sky.

"Hey now, that wasn't very nice was it." Autumn spun a kick into Ghastly's chest, pushing him back before he snapped his palm, sending her tumbling backwards. "Damn it.." She spluttered twisting herself into a roll just in time to dodge a punch which she was pretty sure would cause some damage. This was turning out quite splendidly, Skulduggery and Cain were busy fighting off a rather large group of the Hollow Men and Autumn got to spend a bit of one to one time with a rather intriguing gentleman.

"What's in it for you." Ghastly questioned as he landed a kick in her stomach, causing her to take a step back.

"Excuse me?" Autumn dodged the next punch, twisting into it before flipping him over her hip and slamming his body into the cold frosted ground.

"Serpine isn't exactly friend material..." The scarred man rolled to avoid a stomp on the head and jumped back a few meters, creating space between the two of them.

"I do what Serpine want's me to do. I'm only around to do what he wishes." Autumn's golden gaze watched him as they circled each other. He completely fascinated her, was it the scars? Was it the fact he was trying to get information out of her? She didn't want to kill him yet, she wanted to know more about him and when she got what she wanted... Then she'd kill him.

"What are you? His pet?" Ghastly clicked his fingers, throwing a fireball at her which she deflected, her power engulfing it until only sparks were left.

"I am not a pet." She spoke, her voice empty and deprived of any emotion. She imagined most people would be annoyed at his comment but then again she wasn't like most people.

"Then how could you work with him?" Ghastly's eyes widened and Autumn was about to attack before she saw the look on his face which stopped her.

"What, why are you looking at me like that?" What was this? Why was she so interested in what he thought about her?

"You don't have a choice do you... I've seen him do something like this a long _long_ time ago." Ghastly was referring to the time where Mevolent started a war so he could be the one in power. Autumn went to say something before Skulduggery shot a wave of air at her causing her to fly high into the air, Valkyrie then joined in and whipped the black shadows which wrapped around her abdomen. They felt so cold even through her coat and before she could think much more on the matter Autumn was thrown to the ground with quite a large amount of force. The air left her and she tried to get up and found herself still stuck in the same spot.

"Where's Serpine." Skulduggery stood over the redhead as Valkyrie kept her on the ground with her necromancy.

"No idea." She spluttered, struggling to breathe.

"She's being controlled by him... Just like-"

"Cage..." Skulduggery interrupted Ghastly before gazing down at the girl on the ground with his black hollow eyes. Valkyrie just stood there confused before she rolled her eyes, she was sure it would be explained to her later.

"Kill me if you're going to do it because I'll never tell you anything." Autumn scowled, her fingers flexing before a burst of her power exploded from her core, disintegrated the shadows that kept her pinned to the dirt.

"Don't kill her!" Ghastly shouted as he shot backward alongside Valkyrie who was already preparing herself to hit the ground. Skulduggery had intercepted the attack and dodged it with his usual grace, his bony fist colliding with her jaw causing her to spin around disorientated.

"I won't promise anything!" He shouted back in return.

Autumn's mind was refocusing before she brought up her elbows, blocking another one of the skeletons attacks. She was holding back and she didn't understand why – she'd prepared for years for this day and now it's here? She was finding that she doesn't know if she want's them all dead or not.

"Give up, surrender and we'll promise a nice comfy cell in our gaol." The detective spun a kick which hit her side, causing Autumn to grunt and throw out a rather flimsy punch. Skulduggery grabbed her fist and twisted her arm behind her back, shoving her forward. For a few seconds he watched her stumble and then she felt a strong wall of air hit her back and she slammed into the ground _hard_. Her head bounced off the grass and she saw stars, she couldn't get a focus on anything.

"Never..." She whispered as Ghastly walked over alongside Skulduggery.

"You've lost, Serpine prepared you for a battle he knew you'd lose." Valkyrie spoke, watching the injured girl on the ground.

"You're mistaken..." Autumn wheezed, trying to sit up before her mind swam and she fell back to the floor. "I can't lose... He'll kill me..."

"He's already killed you." The detective's voice was cold as he stood over her, was he right? Nefarian wouldn't do that to her would he? Autumn was confused, ever since they appeared she'd started to question herself. Were they right? They couldn't be... could they? Before she could think anymore on the matter Skulduggery slapped shackles on her wrists and she immediately felt her power disappear.

"What are you going to do to me?" Autumn was dragged to her feet and she didn't look at Skulduggery or Valkyrie, instead she gazed right into Ghastly's eyes and he took a step forward, placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Were going to help you."

Autumn's eye brow's raised before her legs gave out, her body giving up on her, her mind following shortly behind as she collapsed.


End file.
